


Wait Till I Get You Alone

by trusty_vault_13_canteen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusty_vault_13_canteen/pseuds/trusty_vault_13_canteen
Summary: In which the Sole Survivor remembers that he was a singer back before the war, Sturges realizes he's attracted to the mysterious General of the Minutemen, and they get together.Part of a larger, unpublished WIP.





	Wait Till I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Wait Till I Get You Alone' by Spencer Day: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJI8u6YioGA  
Lyrics and the song belong to Spencer Day.
> 
> There's a distinct lack of M!Sole/Sturges in the Fallout 4 fandom. This is my addition to what little there is, as well as my first time writing and publishing a smut fic. As such, comments and criticism are appreciated!
> 
> The only thing I own is Rowan.

Rowan and Sturges entered the old subway station cautiously. They'd both heard the rumors about Goodneighbor, and neither of them wanted to get shanked in the dark by some junkie.

The ghoul bouncer waved them in with a muttered "Hancock says visitors are welcome in the Third Rail."

Rowan nodded politely as he started down the stairs. The dulcet tones of a female singer's voice drifted up and he closed his eyes. It'd been a while since he'd heard that kind of music, especially anything _ new _, and it brought a smile to his face. He didn't recognize the song, something about trains, but it was upbeat and made him want to tap his foot as he walked up to the bar. "Got any whiskey?" he asked the Mr. Handy behind the bar.

"Wot, no one ever teach you your pleases and thank yous?" The robot grumbled, but pulled out a tumbler and a bottle of whiskey. "Forty caps for the bottle."

Rowan pulled out a bag of fifty caps and handed them to the bot. "Here, keep the change. Sturges, come here."

Sturges joined him at the counter and sat down. "Yeah, boss?"

"I've _ told _ you, call me Rowan. Want something to drink? It's on me."

"Nah. One of us needs to stay sober."

"You're always so _ responsible _, Sturges. Lighten up for once." Rowan poured a finger of whiskey into the tumbler and handed it to his traveling companion.

Sturges grimaced at the whiskey. "Boss, do you really think gettin' drunk around here's a good idea?" he muttered, staring at the amber liquid.

"Maybe not, but one drink isn't gonna get you drunk. You're not a lightweight, I've _ seen _ you drink before. You outdrank _ me _ once." He took a long drink straight from the bottle.

Sturges let out a sigh and tossed back the whiskey. "There, happy?" But Rowan wasn't paying attention, he was a bit busy trying to figure out where he knew the song that had just started.

"Holy shit. I think I was a singer before the war. I _ know _ this song!" Rowan nodded along to the beat and began to sing. " _ My love is blind, baby I _\-- hang on, this version doesn't have the words. Charlie, how much would it take to get you to restart this song?"

Charlie huffed. "I suppose fifteen caps would do." If Charlie had been human, Rowan would've sworn he'd rolled his eyes. But he shoved the caps at the robot and got up. "No one's been able to find a bloody original version with lyrics, I don't know what that man is thinking," he muttered to Sturges, who'd been left with the whiskey.

\-----

Rowan slid his trench coat off of his shoulders and let it drop to the stage. He adjusted the vest he wore under it and stepped up to the microphone.

Sturges let his eyes wander appreciatively over Rowan's body. The man was lithe, but still muscular, and Sturges definitely liked that about him, not that he'd ever tell.

As the music started over, Rowan began to sway, and Sturges found his eyes drawn to the blatantly sensual movements.

And when he began to sing... Oh, that voice. Sturges almost swooned, and he had to take a swig of whiskey to ground himself. Rowan's voice was as smooth as good whiskey, which this swill definitely wasn't, low and sultry as he sang.

_ My love is blind, baby I got my sights on you... _

_ Been in a daze since the day that you came in view. _

_ I'm dizzy thinking about the things I want to do. _

_ What's your name? Come and play..._

_ You ain't a saint, that's okay, I'm no Romeo, _

_ And this ain't my only time at the rodeo. _

_ We could be electric and I know you know _

_ What I mean, what I mean._

_ Beautiful baby, _

_ You drive me crazy... _

_ Honey, tonight I'm taking you home. _

_ Wait till I get you alone... _

Rowan caressed the microphone like a lover as he stared right at Sturges. The mechanic's mouth went dry as Rowan snapped his hips forward, never once taking his eyes off of him. "God damn..." he murmured as he wiped his palms on his overalls.

_ I like the way that you sway, how you move your hips. _

_ You shut the door and I'm sure we could come to grips. _

_ Show me what you're hiding in your bag of tricks. _

_ Don't be shy, I'm your guy. _

_ I get a rise, no surprise, every time we meet, _

_ And I applaud when you walk down the crowded street. _

_ Babe, you got me burning, but I like the heat. _

_ Come with me, set me free! _

The mechanic closed his eyes and drank some more. He was certain Rowan knew exactly what he was doing to him, and it was frustrating.

_ You and me, you and me... Can you feel the chemistry? _

_ You and me, you and me... Baby, what's it gonna be? _

_ Love the way you're moving your body. _

_ Tell me, are you nice, are you naughty? _

_ We don't need to tell anybody tonight... _

_ Beautiful baby, _

_ You drive me crazy... _

_ Honey, tonight I'm taking you home. _

_ Wait till I get you alone... _

As the last notes of the song faded, the bar burst into applause and Rowan stepped off of the stage, making his way to the bar where Sturges had finished off the bottle of whiskey. "Thought you weren't gonna drink," he murmured in the mechanic's ear with a smirk.

"You're an asshole..." Sturges turned to face Rowan. He glared half-heartedly at the far-too-smug singer. "You knew exactly what you were doin' to me up there... What the hell _ was _ that?"

"That was a song I sang before the war," Rowan replied. "Original was recorded way back in 2014. By the time the bombs fell, it was about twice as old as yours truly, and I recorded a cover a few years before the war." A look of faux realization dawned on his face and he grinned playfully. "Oh, you meant the flirting!"

"Yeah, the flirtin'. What the hell were you doin'?"

"You really need to ask, Sturges?" Rowan asked, his voice a sultry murmur. "I think that was obvious. Want to get out of here?"

A woman in a shimmery red dress interrupted their conversation. "So you're the man with the voice, huh?" she asked as she handed Rowan his coat. "Left this on _ my _ stage, handsome."

"Thanks," Rowan replied, turning to face her as he put it back on. He began to talk to her about music from back before the war.

Sturges was thankful for the break in conversation. He had to think about everything Rowan had been saying to him, but he kept finding his eyes drawn to Rowan's lips, and he groaned. [Dammit, Boss... I'm tryin' _ not _ to think o' you like that.] But it was hard (and so was he) because every move Rowan made, every word that fell from his lips, even that playful glint in Rowan's eye just made it impossible for Sturges to think of anything else.

But it seemed Rowan thought of him the same way, based on the song and the heated looks he kept giving Sturges. And when the woman in red (Magnolia, he thought she called herself) went back up onto the stage to sing her own songs, Rowan began to leave, checking over his shoulder to make sure Sturges was following.

Of course the mechanic followed him. Watching Rowan leave sure had its benefits, of course, but getting to _ be _ the one leaving with him? Now _ that _ was great, having everyone's eyes on him as the other man draped an arm over Sturges' shoulders. Sturges felt his own arm come up to wrap around Rowan's waist, and he chided himself mentally for it, but he knew he couldn't help it. Rowan was just too attractive for his own good, and he knew it, and he knew how to _ work _ it.

Soon as they were out of the Third Rail, Rowan pulled Sturges to the side and kissed him. It was deep, and sensual, and it was perfect. Rowan tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, and he had a heady musk of tobacco, gunpowder, and some sort of spice, and it was _ intoxicating _ to Sturges. He almost couldn't pull away, but it seemed as soon as the kiss began, it was over and Rowan was tugging him to the Hotel Rexford.

A few minutes later and a few caps lighter, Rowan and Sturges stumbled upstairs to their (_their, _Sturges could hardly believe it) room, where Rowan had a hard time unlocking the door to get in because of how badly his hands seemed to be shaking. Eventually they got in, and Sturges found himself shoved up against the door with Rowan's knee between his legs and Rowan's lips devouring his in a heated kiss. He closed his eyes and moaned, threading his fingers through Rowan's always-perfect hair. He rocked his hips forward, rubbing his groin against Rowan's knee with another moan.

\-----

It wasn't exactly something Rowan advertised, but he'd always had a thing for strong mechanics, slicked-back hair, a bit of stubble, and southern accents. So when he met Sturges, he'd immediately fallen in love. And up until now, he'd thought it was entirely one-sided. But the way Sturges had shifted on that bar stool as Rowan sang (directly to him, screw everyone else in the bar) and the way he was responding to Rowan's kiss right now...

"If you want to stop, just say the word," Rowan murmured, pulling away from the kiss. He trailed kisses down Sturges' throat before biting lightly on his collarbone. A sharp breath escaped Sturges' lips, and Rowan chuckled.

"Hell _ no _, I don't wanna stop..." Sturges replied breathlessly.

Rowan smirked as he reached for the clasps on the front of Sturges' overalls, undoing them and letting the straps fall. "Take off your belt and strip," he murmured, pulling back. "I want to watch..." As he said this, he pulled off his coat again and tossed it to the side, beginning to unbutton the vest underneath.

Sturges removed the tool-belt slowly with a gleam in his eye. He dropped it to the ground and stepped toward Rowan as he slid his overalls down and pulled his t-shirt off, and Rowan's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't been expecting Sturges to be so _ toned _ and muscular, and it made him all the more eager to get his own clothes off. He found himself backed up against the bed by Sturges, who, despite being shorter than Rowan, seemed to loom over him. "Like what you see, boss?" Sturges asked as he helped Rowan remove his clothes.

Rowan licked his lips and grinned. "Oh, yeah... definitely..." He shrugged off his vest and shirt, though he left the grey tie on, and fumbled with his too-tight pants. It went a lot faster with Sturges' help, and Rowan closed his eyes with a groan as cool air blew over his erection.

"Goin' commando, General?" Sturges' voice rumbled in Rowan's ear, and _ oh_. He could get _ used _ to being called General by Sturges. The man's voice had a roughness to it that had Rowan unsteady on his feet.

"Yeah. You don't?" He hooked his thumbs into Sturges' boxers and pulled as he sank to the bed, exposing... _ wow_. That shotgun Sturges carried certainly wasn't compensating for anything here. "I can see why..." he murmured, taking it into his hand. Rowan hadn't seen such an impressive dick back before the war, and he hadn't had the time for anything since the bombs fell, so he felt a serious need for Sturges to screw him into the mattress stirring up in him. "You know how this works?"

Sturges let out a groan and shuddered at the contact. "Like you said in that damn song," he replied, voice husky with desire, "this ain't my only time at the rodeo... got any lube or oil?" Seemed Sturges knew exactly what Rowan wanted, and for that he was glad. He didn't know if he'd be able to say the words at this point.

"Front left pocket of my pants..." Rowan leaned back on the bed and spread his legs as Sturges retrieved the small bottle of olive oil. "Best I could find."

"It'll do." Sturges climbed onto the bed and poured some oil into his hand, rubbing it along his cock. He reached down between Rowan's legs and eased an oily finger into his ass. "Relax, _ General _ ," he murmured. He rubbed his other hand over Rowan's cock, and Rowan moaned. God, those big _ hands_. If Rowan didn't have a hand kink before, he most certainly did now. Sturges was going to be the _ death _ of him. "Let me take care of ya." At the end of that sentence, he crooked his finger and rubbed against Rowan's prostate.

Rowan whined and threw his head back. It didn't take much for him to get stimulated, he was already halfway there, and he grabbed for Sturges' shoulder. "Come _ on _ already," he murmured. "I'm ready."

Sturges raised an eyebrow, but he pulled his finger out and lined up with Rowan's hole. "If you say so," he murmured as he pushed forward.

"_Fuck_, that feels good..." As Sturges bottomed out, Rowan pulled him into a messy kiss. "You can move if you want to, you know." He rocked his hips as best he could, hooking a leg around Sturges' waist. Sturges gasped and Rowan chuckled. "Didn't I mention I'm... _flexible__?_ I'm not a blushing virgin, come _ on_."

As Sturges began to thrust lightly, Rowan moaned. "Shit, Rowan, your _ voice_..." Sturges murmured. "You got any idea what that voice o' yours _ does _ to me? Hot _ damn._"

The room fell into an easy, erotic silence only interrupted by the occasional "please" and "more" from Rowan. Sturges kept stroking Rowan's cock, putting pressure on that spot just below the head and making Rowan cry out in ecstacy. "Sturges... Sturges, I'm _ close_..."

"Come on, _ General _, come for me..." The husky murmur was all it took to send Rowan over the edge and he arched his back as he came with a shout. It was only a few more thrusts before Sturges came inside Rowan, and he pulled out almost immediately after, dropping himself onto the bed next to Rowan.

They both laid there staring at the ceiling, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Finally Rowan turned to face Sturges and murmured, "Holy _ shit_." He leaned over and kissed Sturges' cheek, drawing a breathless laugh from the mechanic. "We should do that more often."

"Why didn't ya tell me you could sing like that?" Sturges asked as he faced Rowan.

"Didn't know until today," Rowan replied. "My brain's all swiss-cheesed from the cryo, I guess, and I don't remember a lot of stuff. Let's get cleaned up and go to sleep, alright?" He got himself up from the bed, wincing as something wet slid down his leg. "Oh yeah, _ now _ I remember why I stopped doing that..." he muttered as he got a cloth and wiped himself off. He turned to go back to the bed and laughed. Sturges laid there attempting to be sexy but only succeeding in looking ridiculous. "Here," he chuckled, throwing the cloth to the man in the bed. "Clean up and we'll go to sleep."

Sturges caught the rag and wiped himself off as Rowan sank back onto the bed. "Wouldn't mind a repeat performance later," he murmured as he tossed the soiled rag away. Rowan laid down next to him. "Both the sex _ and _ the singin'."

"Yeah?" Rowan grinned and kissed Sturges on the lips before curling closer. "I wouldn't mind it either..." he replied, "remind me to get a copy of that holotape from Charlie, but right now, I'm exhausted." He closed his eyes and let his breathing even out, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Was it good? Could it use improvement? Am I terrible at writing songfics and smut? Do you want to read more about Rowan?


End file.
